Bolgrot
(10 to 130) |family=*Aguabrial (father) |media=*Dofus Artbook Session 2 *Dofus Mag 1 *Dofus: Les Larmes turquoise |voice= }} Bolgrot is a water Dragon, son of the primordial Dragon Aguabrial. He is famous for his birth, caused by Djaul's machinations, and his relationship with Rykke Errel. Birth In the year 10 of the Age of the Dofus, the demon and protector of Descendre Djaul was looking for ways to increase his power, to compete with the other protectors and prolong his month for the benefit of his master Rushu. His newest plan was to trick a dragon into conceiving a Dofus, which he would then steal to use its power. These events can be read in full in the Dofus MMO document Found Fragments VI a. (Dofus Wikia). and the Undine by Bertrand Hottin]] As dragon eggs are created when dragons fall in love, Djaul fabricated an Ondine, a spirit of water with a strong seduction power to charm the dragon of water. His plan worked and Aguabrial immediately became fixated with the Ondine, soon laying a new Turquoise Dofus. Over the weeks, the Ondine encouraged him to keep the egg warm to increase its power, at Djaul's behest. The plan was unfolding perfectly until Ereziah Melkewel, an alchemist friend of Aguabrial, showed up to ask for advice. Unmoved by the Ondine's inhuman charms, he suspected something fishy and played along. He promised to return with a jewel worthy of her beauty, and to enchant the Dofus to make it even more powerful. Djaul, watching from the shadows, was even more satisfied with this new development. Ereziah returned the very next day with magical shackles, the Heads for no Tails, and told the Ondine to "put your wrists inside the magic jaws and they'll adorn you with the most beautiful bracelets you've ever seen." Easily tricked, she complied and found herself prisoner of a device that prevented her from drawing life force from her surroundings. Before she could be interrogated, Djaul left the shadows and attacked Ereziah, but Aguabrial quickly interfered and forced the demon to flee. Furious at the subterfuge he so easily fell for, the dragon shed a tear of rage on the Ondine before destroying her. He was about to do the same to the Dofus, but the egg hatched first. Bolgrot, a product of Djaul's deception and greed, was born. The primordial Turquoise Dofus, buried beneath Aguabrial's hoard, shuddered. Its heartbeat became irregular and the harmony of the world, regulated by the six primordial Dofus' rhythm, was broken. Rykke Errel and Bolgrot by Takeshi Jonoo]] Over a century later, Bolgrot arrived in Amakna, spreading panic and destruction. No one was brave or foolish enough to face him in battle, until a young Iop named Rykke Errel came to face the dragon in single combat. But Bolgrot was so impressed with the man's valor that he simply bowed to him and swore fealty. The two became friends and spent most of their time together for months, and Bolgrot was no longer a threat. Some time later, Rykke met and fell in love with a magician named Helsephine, and soon introduced her to his best friend. But to his surprise, Bolgrot also fell in love with the magician and, in a fit of rage and jealousy, he killed Helsephine before flying away and ravaging the countryside. Rykke tracked him down and confronted him in a titanic fight leading to their mutual death. Bolgrot's carcass In an effort to understand the dragon's sudden change in behavior, the sages of Amakna opened his entrails and were shocked to find the 6 primordial Dofus inside the beast's belly. The guardians of the primordial Dofus, members of an order founded around the time of Bolgrot's birth, were given back the eggs and tasked with scattering and hiding them across the land to ensure that no one would amass this much power again. Trivia The story of Rykke Errel and Bolgrot was used early in the history of Dofus MMO as an introduction to the dragon eggs present in the world and a motivation for adventurers to look after them. Category:Elemental dragons